Si Levi sonriera
by Harye Lee
Summary: Si Levi sonriera, las peores desdichas se llevarían a cabo, si Levi sonriera sería muy raro, si Levi sonriera… vaya que sería hermoso. Completo. Fic inspirado en muchas imágenes de Levi sonriendo... o en su defecto, intentándolo.
**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo este fic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro**

 **Pareja: ErenxRivaille**

 **Advertencias: Este es un fic chicoxchico si no es de tu agrado puedes retirarte.**

 **Genero: Ni idea**

 **Este es mi tercer fic (creo) si no me conocías, pues Hola! bienvenida. Si ya me conoces de mis otros fics, ya volví y pronto actualizare lo prometo.**

 **Disfruta la lectura**

* * *

 **Si Levi sonriera, Eren seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Hanji pensaría que pronto comenzaría el apocalipsis.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Mikasa estaría enojada.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, los niños** **llorarían.**

-Eren tiene la sonrisa de un ángel- El adolescente se sonrojo, desde que estaba enamorado lo hacía más a menudo, ganándose muchos elogios.

\- Para nada señorita Hanji, mi sonrisa es como la de cualquiera-

-No seas tonto, Rivaille ¿Verdad que Eren es como un ángel que ilumina todo con su sonrisa?- Jaeger espero paciente la respuesta de Levi, del quien se había enamorado.

\- Yo pienso que se ve normal- Oculto su cara de desilusión, era tan típico de Levi no dar elogios.

 **Si Levi sonriera, las mariposas no saldrían de su crisálida.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, los perros ya no ladrarían.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, los peces morirían.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, los lobos ya no le** **aullarían a la luna.**

-Lo dices porque tu sonrisa es horrible- Le acuso Hanji riendo a carcajadas.- ¿Lo has visto Eren? Parece que sonríe antes de matar a alguien. Seguro que las peores desdichas pasaran si Rivaille sonriera.

-Cállate loca, al menos no parezco una estúpida riendo y sonriendo de cualquier estupidez- Levi se levantó, estaba cansado de escuchar a Hanji, con su actitud de tonta, su risa escandalosa y su insultos de mierda.

 **Si Levi sonriera, el mar se secaría.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, las vacas dejarían de dar leche.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, las flores morirían.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Erwin se burlaría.**

-Vamos Levi no seas agua fiestas- Hanji hizo unos pucheros, supuso que se había pasado del límite- Ya que. ¿Porque no vas a ver qué pasa con Rivaille?

Eren se sobresaltó, si iba podía animar a su primer amor, pero también había la posibilidad de que el sargento lo golpeara. -Está bien- Se levantó dudoso, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

 **Si Levi sonriera, las aves dejarían de volar.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, todo el escuadrón se traumaría.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, los titanes morirían.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, los caballos se irían.**

-¿No tienes por qué venir?- Eren se quedó estático, sin mover un músculo para no hacer enojar al sargento- La loca dice siempre estupideces.

\- Entiendo, pero esta vez lucia muy molesto- Levi suspiro.

-Ven, vamos a caminar- El chico se quedó perplejo, era la primera vez que caminaría junto al capitán. - No tengo todo el día.

-Sí, señor- sonrió tontamente, estaba muy feliz.

 **Si Levi sonriera, Sasha dejaría de comer.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Jean dejaría de relinchar.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Armin dejaría de leer.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Harye dejaría de escribir.**

Ambos caminaron, Levi muy relajado, al contrario de Eren, que estaba demasiado tenso.

\- Siéntate- Ordeno el capital sentándose en la barda.

-Claro señor- Acepto el adolescente.

-Mira, no me ofende el comentario de Hanji, todos tenemos defectos. El mío es no sonreír, hace tiempo que no lo hago- Eren le miro atentamente, era raro que Rivaille hablara tanto.

-Supongo que sí, mi defecto es ser impulsivo, no decir las cosas apropiadamente, apenas me salen del cerebro las digo- Suspiro, a veces deseaba pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y decirlas.

\- Muy cierto, eres un idiota impulsivo, te vas a morir más rápido si sigues así- El chico asintió, la más cruel y cruda verdad- El defecto de tu amigo rubio es ser tan inseguro, debería ser un poco impulsivo, tener más coraje.

\- Se lo eh dicho, pero no me hace caso, con el tiempo se hará más fuerte. Ahora hablemos de Mikasa, su defecto es ser tan sobre protectora, poner su vida ante la mia.

\- Ella te ama, eres su familia, obviamente quiere defenderte- Ojala él hubiera sido fuerte cuando Isabel y Farlan estaban aún vivos.

-Lo sé, hablemos de ahora del Capitán Erwin- Levi le miro atento.

\- ¿De su peluca falsa?, en serio nadie puede tener dos colores de cabello, rubio y castaño, es imposible-

\- Bueno señor, Jean tiene el cabello también de dos colores, Armin lo ha tocado y es muy natural- Eren rio al recordar al caballo.

\- Ya veo, ¿Entonces de su forma de hablar?-Eren negó con la cabeza- ¿De qué quieres hablar entones?

\- De sus grandes cejas- Rivaille bufo.

\- Sí que son grandes, pero no creo que sean graciosas-

-Oh vamos sí que lo son, parecen dos gusanos quemadores*, mire como esos- Eren señalo a dos gusanos café que se encontraban en la tierra.

Tomo una palo de madera y junto a los gusanos, Levi lo miro atentamente cuando Eren comenzó a dibujar algo en la tierra.

-Mire es Erwin Smith- Rivaille miro el dibujo, era bastante parecido a Erwin- Soy el capitán Erwin, el hombre más fuerte e inteligente, aun mas que Rivaille Ackerman.

Levi no lo soporto más, era el mejor dibujo del rubio.

-Ya basta Eren- Sintió como sus comisuras temblaban, Eren hacia una voz graciosa, era la peor imitación de Erwin.

-Oh allí esta Rivaille, con sus cejas delgadas, que idiota, no sabe que las cejas te dan el poder- Y por fin sus comisuras cedieron.

Eren le miro muy sorprendido, era una sonrisa relajada, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos y un pequeño movimiento de su pecho al sonreír tan bruscamente.

No era como Hanji le había dicho, era todo lo contrario, era una sonrisa relajada y hermosa.

 **Si Levi sonriera, Eren sentiría un calorcito en su corazón.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Erwin estaría contento a pesar de que era a costa de él.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Hanji estaría alegre por su amigo.**

 **Si Levi sonriera, Armin estaría feliz por ellos dos.**

* * *

*En México así se llaman, al menos en el estado donde yo nací, ya saben que incluso aunque sea el mismo país en otros estados se le llaman de otra manera. No sé en otros lugares, si no saben de qué animalitos hablo lo pueden buscar en google.

Escribí esto hace tiempo en una libreta azul, mi mejor amiga en estos largos tiempos cuando me sentía mal por mi enfermedad. Quería subirlo para dar señales de vida, si no me quitan el internet mañana (trabajo y cuando llego solo quiero dormir me da flojera ir a pagarlo) subiré mañana cap de mis dos padres.

Adiós y espero que les haya gustado.

Harye lee


End file.
